Saving Each Other
by PhoebeGleek
Summary: What happens when Kitty and Ryder meet each other on holiday? Will they get along despite of their differences? Can they help each other fix their broken lives? *Please give the story a try and follow and/or favorite if you like it*


Saving each other

-Kitty and Ryder-

**Hi, thank you for reading my first fanfiction ever! Please take the time to review, it would make me very happy :) Enjoy reading!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any characters you may recognize)**

**And thanks to my sister for editing the lovely Kyder picture!**

Chapter one

'Mom, please can I stay home? I really don't want to go.' I said (or begged) for the tenth time today while giving my mother my best pout. 'I already made plans for the summer with my friends and I signed up for cheerleading camp.'

'I told you this before,' she said while folding my pink sundress, 'your father booked a lovely family holiday as a suprise for us. The least you can do is spend some time with your family since you're always so busy during the school year.'

'Mom, I'm busy during the year doing homework and extracurricular activities you encourage me to do! You know it wasn't my idea to join the debate team or to take up horseback riding lessons.'

'I'm sure the holiday will be great, but I'm sure it will be just as nice without me. Grandma already said I can stay with her for the summer.'

'You are not staying with Grandma, Katarina. The poi-'

'Kitty.' I interuppted my mother. I hate it when people call me by my real name. It makes me sound old or something. Who names their child Katarina? I guess my parents couldn't grant me a normal name like Katherine or Emma.

'What?' She replied looking confused.

'My name is Kitty, mom. Everybody calls me that.'

'No, your name is Katarina. I would know, I'm the one who gave you that name.' She replied while I just rolled my eyes. 'Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!' I mumbled an apology while she kept talking. 'Anyway, you are coming with us Katarina. The point of going on a family vacation is that we all spend some time together. That includes you. You know, not every sixteen year old gets to spend the summer vacation at a five star resort in Hawaii. You should be very grateful. Now,' she said as she headed for the door to leave her daughter's bedroom 'finish packing and we'll have dinner when your father comes home. I expect you in the dining room in 15 minutes.'

'Okay mom.' Sounded my reply but my mother had already closed the door and left. I sighed deeply as I let myself fall backwards on my bed covered in various items of clothing. Thinking of yet another excuse not to go to Hawaii with my family, I realised it was pointless. My mother always gets what she wants. I could argue as much as I wanted, tie myself to the house or hide under my bed. If my mom wants me to go on vacation, I will be going on vacation. I decided I might as well give in and started packing.

After throwing random items from my wardrobe in my bag for 10 minutes I decided to head downstairs for dinner. The smell of homemade spaghetti filled the house suddenly making me very hungry. Passing by the parlor and seeing my mom sitting there talking on the phone was still strange. My mother used to cook everyday. Very badly I must say, but for some reason I prefer my mom's burned chicken over the complicated meals our newly hired chef prepares. Just like prefering our old comfy sofa to the new stylish furniture we recently bought. Since the whole house has been restyled, it feels like living in a museum.

Soft piano music floated around the house which I recognized as Beethoven. I quietly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Classical music wasn't particulary my favorite but I loved listening to my sister playing the piano. At the age of eleven, she was already the most talented musician I knew. At least once a month she would play at some concert somewhere and I was always happy to attend. The soft music had a soothing effect and I fely my anger and frustration towards my parents float away.

'Kat, wake up. Dinner is ready.' I glanced around the room rubbing my eyes and saw my sister standing next to me nudging my shoulder. 'How long was I asleep?' I asked disoriented. 'Only three minutes or so. Come on, let's go. I'm starving' she said as she took my hand and pulled me towards the dining room.


End file.
